


7 Minutes on Hell

by holmesofgold



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry for that, Liam and Brett kiss but it's nothing tbh, Liam hates parties, M/M, Theo likes to tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesofgold/pseuds/holmesofgold
Summary: In which Liam goes to a party with Mason and ends up in a "spin the bottle" wheel with his friends, and when they decide to play "7 Minutes On Heaven" he knows it will not end well."Liam." Mason said with a big malicious smile. "7 minutes on heaven with Theo Raeken."Day three of Thiam Week 2017: Games





	7 Minutes on Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again! This is my shortest one, but I still think it's a good one.
> 
> Once again, I apologize if there's something written wrong, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Have fun!

Beacon Hills, October 6, 2017. 8:12 pm. Saturday. 

"Come on, Liam, it's just a party." 

Liam moaned dramatically and buried his face in his pillows, his body sprawled on his bed. Mason rolled his eyes and pulled his leg, trying to make his best friend look at him. 

"Project X was also just a party." Liam said in a muffled voice over the pillows, making Mason roll his eyes again. "Let's stay at home seeing Sherlock, Mase, please." 

"No. I promised Corey that I would help him with the party, and you, as the great best friend you are, will go with me to help me help him." Mason responded with a smile when he saw Liam briefly lift his face and stare at him with a frown. 

"Besides wanting to drag me into a party, do you want me to be your third wheel? Honestly, what kind of best friend are you?" Liam said incredulously, turning and tumbling up.

Mason shrugged. "Theo Raeken is there." 

Liam slowly turned to face Mason. He seemed to think for a few seconds before releasing a long dramatic sigh. 

"God, I really hate you sometimes, Mase." 

Mason smiled, knowing he'd managed to convince Liam. 

"You have one hour to get ready. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." And with that Mason left Liam's bedroom, closing the door behind him. Liam let out another sigh and whimpered at the ceiling, knowing Mason would hate him if he just didn't go to the party. 

He stood up reluctantly and went to his wardrobe, opening it and looking at his clothes all messed up in order to choose a simple combination to wear. He grabbed a dark gray flannel shirt, a band shirt and black pants, tossing them on his bed and going to his bathroom for a shower. 

About 45 minutes later, already in his party clothes, Liam was staring at his reflection in the mirror as he tried to straighten his stubborn hair. He ran his hand through them several times before snorting and giving up, leaving them anyway. He stared at himself in the mirror again, wondering if he still had time to give up that stupid idea and tell Mason that he had a headache and could not even stand up. 

"Liam, are you ready?" Mason screamed from downstairs, making Liam roll his eyes and groan bored. I could not turn back. 

He took his cell phone and his wallet off the bed and left his room, down the stairs to the living room where Mason was waiting for him, snorting impatiently. 

Mason got up when he saw Liam appear in the living room. "Finally." 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Let's go before I regret it." And with that both the boys left Liam's house, went to Mason's car and finally went to the place where the party would take place. "Where is this party, anyway? And what's the reason for it?" 

Mason smiled, his attention focused on the road. "Corey's house. His parents are traveling, so he wanted to have a party for our year's staff." 

Liam nodded. "Who's at that party?" 

Mason thought for a few seconds. "Obviously Corey, Hayden, Tracy, Gabe, Nolan, Brett and Lori, Josh... Theo Raeken." 

Liam moaned and leaned his head against the stool. "I hate you." 

"Come on, Liam. You need to play Theo's game." Mason said turning on the radio in a random station. 

"What do you suggest I do?" Liam asked with arched eyebrows, staring Mason in supplication. 

Mason smirked. "Give back his taunts in the same coin." 

Liam frowned. "What does that mean?" 

"Provoke him, Liam. Provoke him the same way he provokes you." Mason said with a shrug, turning left into a street and seeing Corey's house already with people ahead. "Turn the game around. Make him stand at your feet instead of you standing at his feet." 

Liam thought for a few seconds, then smirked at Mason. 

"Is a good idea." 

Mason smiled, parking the car a few yards from Corey's house and removing his belt. "Then put it into practice."

Liam smiled.

"I will."

-x- 

Liam Dunbar really hated parties. 

As he stepped inside Corey's house, he wanted to turn around and go back to his house to stay all night under the blankets watching Sherlock and crying for Johnlock. Everywhere there were people already drunk and sweaty, dancing and kissing as if there were no tomorrow. He wrinkled his nose and grabbed Mason's arm so he would not get lost from his friend as Mason led the way through the drunken teens and skin-bound hormones toward the kitchen. 

They found Corey in front of the counter, making two drinks that glowed in a pale blue; there was silver glitter beneath his eyes and fluorescent bracelets on both his arms. Corey smiled when he saw Mason and Liam, greeting them with a quick hug and then kissing his boyfriend's lips. 

"Liam came!" He exclaimed with a smile holding the drinks in the air, already clearly slightly altered. Mason smiled as he slapped Liam on the shoulder. 

"Yeah. He thought it was time to turn the game around with Theo." He said with a laugh, causing Liam to roll his eyes. Corey smiled and handed one of the drinks to Liam. 

"Well, have fun then! Theo is really hot today, I saw him by the pool talking to Brett a few minutes ago." He said with a smile, giving Liam a wink and holding Mason's hand. 

Liam smiled, holding the straw of his drink and taking a big sip of it, feeling the alcohol coming down burning in his throat. Mason and Corey move away hand in hand, probably going to a far corner where they could kiss in peace, and Liam looked around for familiar faces as he continued to sip his drink. 

He spotted Hayden dancing happily with Josh in the living room, Tracy and Lori with drinks in their hands talking on a couch and Gabe and Nolan kissing deeply beside the girls. He made a point of going to his friends, but was stopped by someone putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. 

"Dunbar!" The taller boy said with a smile, and Liam smiled at his friend. 

"Talbot." 

"I didn't think you'd show up here. You're not such a party person." Brett said pulling Liam to walk with him, drinking all his booze at once. Liam did the same, grimacing at the strong taste of the alcohol right away. 

"Mason convinced me." 

Brett laughed, walking with Liam to the back of Corey's house where several people danced and drank around the pool, some even inside. They stopped by an improvised bar, grabbing new drinks for both of them. 

Liam looked around for new familiar faces. He saw Quinn talking to a boy sitting at the edge of the pool, Scott and Malia chatting against a wall and Stiles and Lydia kissing inside the pool, and then saw Theo leaning on a pilaster staring at Liam and Brett with a sly smile on his lips. 

Liam felt his heart skip a beat. Wearing a black leather jacket, Theo held a glass with the same bright blue drink that Liam had taken and smiled in his direction, making all the hairs on Liam's body shiver. Brett laughed as he noticed Liam and Theo stared at each other, taking his arm off his friend's shoulders. 

"Your boyfriend was eager to see you." He pointed discreetly at Theo, causing Liam to roll his eyes. 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

Brett laughed. "I'm not judging you. He's fucking hot." 

Liam rolled his eyes again. "Why does everyone say he's hot?" 

"Because he's hot." Brett responded by turning a shot of tequila, grimacing and coughing. He took another shot right away. Liam frowned. 

"Try not to get into an alcoholic coma again, Talbot. I won't stay in the hospital with you the same as last time." Brett shrugged, raising his eyebrows at Liam and smiling as he took another shot. Liam laughed and took a shot himself, turning it around and coughing before wiping his lips and going where Theo was still watching him. 

He was going to turn that game around. And that would start now. 

Theo smiled and shifted when he saw Liam approaching. "Hi there, Dunb ..." 

He couldn't even finish the sentence before Liam grabbed his face and kissed him willingly. 

Theo let out an exclamation of surprise, his eyes widening before slowly bringing his hands to Liam's waist and matching the kiss. They kissed for only a few seconds before Liam broke the kiss with a loud snap, a trail of saliva connecting the boy's lips. Theo stared at Liam wide-eyed, watching Liam smirk before patting him weakly. 

"Good night, Theodore." He said before moving away, leaving a completely shocked Theo Raeken back. 

-x- 

Liam's first instinct after the scene at the pool was look for Mason. 

He found him talking to Corey in the far corner of the room, both with a glass of beer in their hands. He approached, his eyes slightly wide, making Mason and Corey look at him curiously. 

"What happened, Liam?" Mason asked taking a sip of his drink, Corey did the same. Liam stared at the wall for a few seconds before looking at his friends. 

"I kissed Theo." 

Corey choked on the drink, accidentally spitting at a random boy who passed between them. The boy cursed Corey before pulling away complaining. 

"You what?!" Corey asked with raised eyebrows, Mason being too shocked to say anything. 

"Theo. I kissed him." Liam said again, looking around. Several people danced electrically around the room to the sound of the lively music playing, and he couldn't find anyone known but Tracy and Josh dancing together. 

"Why did you kiss him?" Mason finally asked, glaring at Liam. Liam shrugged. 

"I don't know. You told me to tease him, so I kissed him and just walked away from him." 

Corey slowly turned to face Mason. 

"Did you tell Liam to tease him?" He asked, and Mason nodded. "Okay, Liam. Keep taunting him." 

Liam nodded. "What do I do?" 

Corey shrugged. "I don't know. Think about something that makes he angry. He's probably gonna keep teasing you now that he knows you're teasing him back." 

Liam nodded again as electronic music started playing loudly. He looked around, finding Theo among the people dancing glued to a random girl as he stared at Liam deeply and smiled defiantly. Liam clenched his jaw as he stared at Theo, but he relaxed his expression when he saw Brett dancing with some boy and an idea flashed through his head.  
Theo wanted to tease him? Then he would have to put up with the taunt back. 

Liam went to the middle of the dance floor, pulling Brett to dance with him. Brett frowned in confusion, but then smiled when he realized it was Liam and started dancing with him. 

Theo looked at Liam with a mischievous smile. Liam stared back at him and smiled, moving to the sound of the song glued to Brett as Theo danced glued to the girl he didn't even know the name of. 

Raeken grabbed the girl's waist and tucked her completely into his body, kissing her neck and running his hand down her back as he continued to dance to the music and face Liam. Dunbar raised his eyebrows at Theo, making Theo smile. 

Liam turned to face Brett, gripping his neck as he moved sensually to the music. He slid his hands down Brett's arms, stopping at his waist and pulling him close. He turned to look at Theo, who was still dancing with the girl and staring at him with that damn defiant smile in his eyes. Then he turned back to Talbot, whispering something in his ear and grinning maliciously as he put his idea into practice. 

He held Brett's face in both hands, pulling him down and kissing him. 

Brett took a few seconds before matching the kiss and pulling Liam's waist closer. They kept dancing to the music, Liam holding Brett's head and pulling his hair lightly while the taller held his waist with one hand and his neck with the other. At some point he opened his eyes and looked defiantly at Theo, who now stared chocked at him stunned in the middle of the room. Liam smiled in the middle of the kiss, knowing he'd managed to win that fight with Theo. 

They parted their lips after a few minutes, as the song finally came to an end. Liam laughed when he noticed that Theo was no longer in the room. 

Brett wiped his lips and laughed. 

"Never use me again to tease your boyfriend." 

Liam tapped weakly on his friend's arm and smiled. 

"Can't promise you anything." 

"Hey, anyone who wants to play spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven is to go down in the basement!" A boy named Stanley screamed at the entrance of the room, and some people celebrated following to the basement. Liam and Brett faced each other with a knowing smile, knowing Theo would not miss it. 

Oh, that game promised. 

-x- 

Once in the basement, Brett and Liam sat side by side on the small wheel with 11 other people. Of course Theo was there. Tracy was, too. And Mason. Nolan and Gabe were sitting on a box outside the wheel, leaning against the wall and watching the other teenagers. Liam didn't know the other people on the wheel. 

Liam was staring at Theo as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapped it, placing it on his lips right away. Theo swallowed and clenched his jaw, already knowing what Liam was going to do. 

When had Liam become so provocative? Theo didn't know the answer, but he was definitely enjoying this Liam. 

"Alright." Said the boy who had called people into the basement, Stanley, putting an empty bottle of wine in the middle of the wheel. He was an Oriental boy with dark eyes and light brown hair. "Let's play Truth or Dare first, the mouth of the bottle is the question, and the bottom is the answer. You know how that works." 

The people on the wheel murmured affirmations, all smiling as Stanley turned the bottle for the first time. The bottle spun a few times before stopping pointing at Tracy and a girl Liam didn't know the name of. 

"Crystal." Tracy said with a smile. "Truth or Dare?" 

The Crystal girl smiled defiantly. "Dare, honey." 

Tracy smiled again. "Kiss the most beautiful person on that wheel on the lips." 

The people on the wheel laughed before Crystal got up and went to a boy named Harry, sitting without his lap before kissing him deeply. Everyone celebrated and laughed. 

Liam turned his gaze to Theo, taking the lollipop out of his mouth in an extremely pornographic way and licking it in the same way, without ever breaking eye contact with Theo. Theo smirked and bit his lower lip, looking deeply at Liam. Liam smiled before rolling and narrowing his eyes subtly, placing the lollipop in his mouth before taking it out again making an extremely obscene noise. He swore he heard Theo (and Brett) moan. 

He opened his eyes again, smiling and licking his lips before wiping the edge of his mouth with his thumb and sucking it as he stared at Theo deeply. Theo sighed and shifted in his seat as he felt his lower belly jerk. 

After a few rounds of truth or dare, the people of the wheel decided to change their game. 

"Okay, let's play 7 minutes in heaven." Mason said with a smile. "The people for whom the bottle points go into the dispensary and stay there for 7 minutes. You can do whatever you want in there during those 7 minutes, but when they're done, we'll just open the door without asking if you're ready to leave. Do you understand?" 

People agreed, muttering and laughing eagerly between them. Mason smiled again. 

"Okay, so let's go. We'll see who will be the first lucky ones." He said spinning the bottle. The bottle spun a few times before Mason suddenly put it down with his own hand. He smirked. "Liam, 7 minutes in heaven with Theo Raeken." 

Theo smiled crookedly at Liam before getting up and moving to the door of the dispensary. Liam glared at Mason before following Theo. 

"Remember, when the 7 minutes are up, we'll just open the door!" Mason shouted from the wheel before Liam and Theo entered the dispensary. "I'm going to put a song." 

Theo was the first to enter the dispensary, followed by Liam. An indie song started playing before Liam finally closed the door behind him. 

Both boys stared at each other for a few seconds before Theo bit his lower lip and laughed. 

"What are you doing to me, Liam Dunbar?" Liam shrugged before approaching Theo innocently, holding onto his jacket and pulling him close. He bent to whisper in his ear. 

"The same as you're doing to me, Theo Raeken." He whispered with a smile, biting Theo's ear. "I'm playing your game." 

Theo didn't answer. Instead he held Liam's face and kissed him voraciously, pushing him against the wall and deepening the kiss. He reached down to Liam's butt and gave an impulse upward, causing Liam to lift his legs and wrap them around his waist as Theo pressed him to the wall so he wouldn't fall. Liam moaned in the middle of the kiss, bringing his hands to Theo's hair and pulling them violently. 

Audible moans came from both boys and they silently thanked the fact that they were playing music outside the dispensary, preventing other people from hearing their groans. Theo brought his lips to Liam's neck, sucking and nibbling his skin as Liam threw his waist forward for contact. 

"Stop teasing me." Theo said between his teeth, letting out a moan before kissing Liam again. Liam laughed in the middle of the kiss, throwing his waist forward again. 

"You provoked me first." 

Theo laughed, placing Liam on the floor and holding his waist with possessiveness. Liam took control and pushed Theo to the wall on the other side of the dispensary, sticking their bodies back and kissing Theo's neck as the other boy grunted slightly from the impact. 

Liam took his hands to the inside of Theo's tshirt, lightly scratching his belly and making the boy sigh. He lifted his T-shirt and bent down to run his tongue across Theo's abdomen, distributing kisses and light hickeys. Theo grabbed Liam's hair and pulled at them as he groaned, throwing his waist forward. Dunbar smiled, gripping Theo's waist with both hands and lowering his kisses until he reached the waistband of the older man's pants, where he kissed again before pulling the elastic of his underwear with his teeth and standing again, releasing a laughter as Theo grunted. 

"Don't do this with me." Theo said with a smile before taking the back of Liam's neck and kissing him again deeply. Liam bit Theo's lower lip, listening to the boy moan and sigh. Theo lowered his hand down Liam's back until he reached his ass and squeezed hard, making Liam moan and he smiled. 

"The seven minutes must be ending, we better stop." Liam warned against Theo's mouth, kissing him again before they finally parted. 

"Don't think we're not going to continue this another day, Dunbar." Theo said with a smile, tidying up his tshirt and running his fingers through his hair to straighten them. Liam smiled before giving him a chaste kiss. 

"I cannot wait for this day to come." Liam replied with a smile and a wink, still looking at Theo as the door of the dispensary was suddenly opened by Mason and the other teenagers on the wheel. 

Everyone laughed as Liam and Theo got out from the dispensary, their hair messy and their lips red and swollen, both with hickeys on their necks. Liam passed Mason and smiled. 

"Thank you." He said, and Mason frowned in confusion. 

"For what?" 

Liam smiled again, looking at Theo and watching him blink at him before he looked back at Mason. 

"For making me come to this stupid party."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think of it :)


End file.
